


Scars

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [22]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake has many scars and Yang accepts them all, F/F, Mild depictions of bodies, Scar Worship, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Blake and Yang sharing a bed for the first time leads to some gentle, innocent exploration.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 26
Kudos: 393





	1. Chapter 1

A sharp, surprised gasp leaves Blake’s lips as familiar fingers touch her shoulder, her skin bare save for the sports bra and shorts that she plans on wearing to bed. She can feel her girlfriend shift behind her on the bed, shuffling close as she traces the scar on Blake’s shoulder with careful curiosity. This was the first night they were sharing a bed together and if Blake was being honest… She was a little nervous when she left the bathroom of their Vacuan inn room and sat down on the edge of the bed. She swallows, hard, and feels a wave of anxiety wash over her. Her scars were numerous, but she supposed that’s what happens when you grow up in a terrorist group.

“Where did you get this?” Yang asks, tone soft and curious as her fingers map out the three claw marks decorating the back of Blake’s right shoulder.

“That one’s from the first Alpha Beowolf I fought.” Blake answers, turning her head so that Yang can hear her better. Her ears flick nervously and she shrugs. “You should’ve seen the other guy, though. Not bad for a thirteen year old.”

“You were fighting Grimm at thirteen?” Yang murmurs softly, her fingers stilling against Blake’s skin. “Most people don’t really start fighting until they’re fifteen, sixteen years old, Blake.”

“I didn’t exactly have a normal childhood, Yang.”

“I know, baby.” Yang breathes, dropping to place a gentle kiss against Blake skin, lingering for a moment as her hands rest on Blake’s hips. “I’m sorry.”

Blake feels a small smile tug into place as Yang pulls back and traces her way down Blake’s back to another scar resting in the small curve of her spine, this one a single scratch mark.

“That one happened when a Nevermore tried to grab me.”

Yang hums and leans down to kiss it, making Blake arch her back with a surprised squeak. A pleasant shiver courses through her and Yang chuckles softly. “I’ll have to remember that.” She murmurs against Blake’s skin before sitting back. She gently grabs Blake’s waist and pulls her onto the bed before hovering over her, her lilac gaze gentle as Blake lets out a small huff of laughter and looks up at her adoringly.”

“What? You going to kiss every scar I have?” Blake teases, smirking as Yang blushes, her nose crinkling in faux irritation as she claims a quick kiss.

“Yes.” Yang murmurs into her mouth before pulling back. She looks down at Blake and sighs, her tone dreamy and wistful. “You’re so gorgeous.” Yang says softly, reverently, as she trails her gaze down Blake’s body. There’s no desire or lust, just a gentle and easy love and devotion that Blake’s still getting used to. “You know that right?”

“I mean… I do like hearing it.” Blake says with a soft laugh, pulling Yang back to her and kissing her softly. “But you’re one to talk.”

“Hm… what about this one?” Yang asks, quirking a brow as she brushes her thumb along Blake’s nose. “It’s so faint that I’ve never noticed it before now.”

“... I never claimed to be an intelligent child.” Blake mutters, pouting lightly when Yang smirks. “Look, my parents did protests a lot and sometimes… little baby Blake decided to go exploring. In once instance… This involved baby Blake trying to climb a tree and accidentally cutting her nose open on a branch.”

“Oh my God… all these badass injuries… and you’ve got that?”

“Oh, like you weren’t a dumbass kid too.” Blake snorts, narrowing her eyes as Yang giggles. “Ass.”

“You love me.” Yang grins cheekily down at her before kissing her nose. “Just like I love you.” She trails her fingers past Blake’s jaw to her neck but stops when Blake grabs her wrist, a worried crease developing between her brows. “Blake?”

“I’m sorry… but  _ please _ don’t touch my neck.” Blake says thickly, remembering the tight, painful grip that had cut off her oxygen not that long ago. “Adam-“

“Okay.” Yang murmurs gently when Blake falters, her lips press against Blake’s cheek. “I won’t put my hand near your neck, baby. But can you do something for me? It’s okay if you say no.”

“What’s that?”

“Left your chin for me.”

Blake slowly raises her head, unsure and a little confused, but still so trusting towards Yang. 

“You can tell me to stop if you don’t like it.”

Her breathing hitches as Yang kissed one side of her neck, peppering slow and gentle kisses along her throat and neck as though trying to replace pain with tenderness. Blake curls her hand around the back of Yang’s head, gently cupping it and threading her fingers into her hair as Yang kisses her neck, humming as Blake tugs her close by her hip. For a moment, Blake eyes well up with tears and she closes her eyes, her breath catching in her throat as Yang kisses her pulse point before pulling back. When Blake opens her eyes, Yang smiles sadly at her before moving down her body to her chest. Slowly, lovingly, Yang presses a kiss to her right breast over her sports bra, right above her heart and the significance of the gesture doesn’t escape Blake’s notice.

_ ‘I see all of your scars, physical, mental and emotional. I accept them. I love them. Just as much as the rest of you.’ _

Yang sits up, straddling Blake’s lap and casts her gaze over Blake's abs before leaning down to kiss each new scar that had formed during Atlas’s fall. She doesn’t need to ask about these ones. She already knows. Blake’s skin twitches under the feather light touch and a small giggle escapes her before she can stop it. 

“Sensitive.” Yang smirks, glancing up at her and Blake’s heart stutters at the devilish glint in her partner’s eyes. “Noted.” She says before moving to the scar on Blake's left hip. It’s another story that she doesn’t need to be told and her fingers reach out to trace it carefully, taking more time with this one, just as she had when she pressed those soft and tender kisses to Blake’s neck and throat. The scars and trauma attached these parts of Blake’s body are different. They weren’t caused by Grimm. They were caused by somebody that pretended to love Blake. Who used and abused Blake’s love and passion and devotion. They were caused by somebody who was never worthy of Blake’s care or touch. They deserved extra special attention that Yang was only too willing to provide.

Blake watches as Yang takes her time in kissing every inch of her scar, tracing it and marking it with all of the affection that she harboured for Blake. She sits up when she’s done and glances at Blake’s legs, seemingly wondering if she should continue before Blake, with misty eyes, tugs at her arm. “Come here.” She whispers, her throat thick. Yang lets herself be pulled down on top of her, curling her arms around Blake as her girlfriend buries her face into Yang’s shoulder with a shuddering breath. She loves how Yang touches her. She loves how much care and adoration and devotion is in each touch. But sometimes, it’s too much and threatens to overwhelm her as she slowly unlearns the cruel lessons that Adam has taught her.

“I love you.” Blake mumbles into Yang’s ear, curling her arms around Yang tightly. I love you _ so much,  _ sweetheart.”

“I love you too.” Yang breathes into Blake’s ear, nuzzling her temple gently. “I can’t take away the pain he caused you, though if I could, I would take all the pain if it means you’ll smile.” Yang pauses, her voice wavering, as though Blake’s own pain affected her too. “But I can’t. But I am going to spend as much time as it takes to drown out his touch with mine.” 

“Yang-“

“I promise you, baby.” Yang murmurs, kissing her cheek and exhaling into her skin. “I can’t change the past. But I can make sure that I make you feel safe and loved and  _ treasured _ . Just as you’ve always deserved to.”

Blake pushes Yang up and brings their lips together softly. She doesn’t feel shame over the tears that fall. Instead, she lets Yang see her be vulnerable, knowing perfectly well that she’s safe in Yang’s embrace.

_ That  _ very embrace is exactly where Blake intends to stay and she’ll do whatever it takes to keep her promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the gentle exploration continues.

“I should have gotten an eyebrow slit sooner. It’s a hot look for me.”

“Everything‘s a hot look for you.”

Yang laughs softly, grinning up at her girlfriend as Blake reaches out to trace the new scar running through her left eyebrow. With a gentle hum, Blake’s fingers run down her jaw to a scar on her chin, her brows arching curiously. 

“You know how you got the scar on your nose from climbing a tree?” Yang says, smirking lightly as Blake exhales heavily through her nose and gives her a small and playful glare, even as she shuffles closer to Yang on their bed. “I got that one from trying to build a bike ramp when I was eight. It… didn’t go to plan.”

“Thrill-seeker.” Blake snorts, staring at Yang’s chin for a moment before ducking down to press her lips against the scar found there, humming softly when Yang huffs. 

“You’re  _ so _ copying me.”

“What if I am,  _ sweetheart?” _ Blake says in a low murmur that sends a pleasant chill down Yang’s spine. She smiles sharply as she swings a leg over Yang and straddles her hips, pressing Yang’s back firmly into the mattress with her hand splayed out against Yang’s collarbone. Her free hand finds Yang’s exposed ribs, her nails gently scratching at her bare skin, chuckling softly when Yang lets it a soft, involuntary whine. “Is that going to be a problem?”

“Fuck you.”

“Uh-huh. That’s not what you were saying last night.” Blake teases, leaning down and brushing her nose along Yang’s jaw until she close enough to nip Yang’s ear playfully, giggling softly when she lets out a small squeak. “Pretty sure you were saying the exact opposite— well… more like  _ begging _ than saying, really.”

“Oh my  _ Gods.” _ Yang groans, laughing quietly as she reaches out to squeeze Blake’s thighs, watching with fond exasperation as Blake sits up and grins down at her with a far too self-assured smirk. “I love you.” The words slip from her throat easily, her grin softening as Blake’s cheeks flush and a giggle escapes her. “But you’re such a little shit.”

“Again… you weren’t exactly complaining about that last night.”

Yang growls, soft and affectionate, before reaching up to the collar of Blake’s shirt and pulling her down into a kiss, snorting a soft laugh when she feels Blake smirk victoriously against her mouth. “You don’t need to annoy me into kissing you, you dork.” Yang mumbles without bite, her words filled with a gentle and easy adoration as Blake pulls back to smile innocently down at her. 

“I know… but it’s always so much  _ fun.”  _ Blake giggles and Yang knows she can’t even  _ pretend  _ to be mad. Not when Blake’s eyes shine with a bright and happy confidence, not when she smiles the way she does or lets herself be playful and cheeky. Certainly not when Blake’s straddling her and letting her eyes roam across Yang’s body, mapping out the scars that she has yet to hear tales of. “Okay… what about this one?” She asks curiously, reaching out to brush tender fingertips against the claw marks on Yang’s left shoulder.

“Remember how I told you Qrow saved Rubes and me from a pack of Beowolves when we were little?” Yang says softly, watching as Blake’s eyes widen with recognition. “Yeah… I didn’t exactly get out without a souvenir.”

“Baby.” Blake breathes, her ears tilting back and her gaze softening as she leans over and brushes her lips tenderly against the four uneven claw marks. Blake pauses, lingering and kissing Yang’s shoulder as though knowing how much that memory makes those scars ache. 

“It’s fine, Blake. I was a stupid kid-“

“No, you were a hurt and angry kid that just wanted answers and didn’t have the supervision or conversation that she needed.” Blake mutters earnestly against Yang’s skin before pulling back and looking down at her with a soft, sad smile. “I know how you had to pick up the pieces. You weren’t a stupid kid. Just one with far too much weight placed upon her tiny shoulders.”

Yang falls silent as Blake continues to explore her body, silently wondering at how Blake always seemed to see  _ her  _ and her scars oh so easily. A soft hum escapes her when Blake taps a thin line against her chest, her brow furrowing slightly as she looks up at her. “Got that one from my fight with Torchwock’s mech.”

“You never told me about that. How did- how-“ Blake’s ears press against her hair and Yang offers her a sheepish smile, guilt building in her chest when Blake sighs. “I hate how you felt like you had to hide back then. I should have noticed—“

“Nope. Don’t even think about blaming yourself.” Yang says quickly, moving her hands to squeeze Blake’s shoulders gently. She cups her jaw in one hand, brushing her thumb against her skin tenderly as she smiles softly up at her. “I was just… really good at hiding it. Not so much anymore because you can read me like a fucking book. But back then… I just knew how to hide shit like that.”

“You don’t need to.” Blake says softly, ducking down to kiss the scar tenderly, her breath rushing out against Yang’s skin in a shaky exhale as she maps out a path to Yang’s right breast and presses a lingering kiss to the place above her heart. “Not from me. I see you and I love you and I want to support you.”

“You do, baby.” Yang murmurs thickly, as she curls her hand around the back of Blake’s head gently. “You do.”

Blake smiles and Yang can’t help but sigh as Blake pulls back and points out a scar on Yang’s abdomen. Yang chuckles softly and squeezes Blake’s legs affectionately. “That one… I got that one in the train crash from the Mountain Glenn mission we went on with Oobleck.”

“I remember that.”

“Of course you do. You’re the only one that won your fight.” Yang snorts, reaching up to poke Blake’s nose with a goofy grin. “My baby knows how to kick some ass.”

“I’ll kick  _ your _ ass.”

“Kinky. Didn’t know you were into that. Do we need to have a conversation, babe?”

Blake lets out a muffled noise as she purses her lips together in a thin, embarrassed line. She looks away, crossing her arms and blushing a deep, dark red as Yang watches her with a grin. Her girlfriend’s ears are pinned back, her amber gaze turned towards the ceiling in a desperate attempt to avoid Yang’s eyes and Yang can’t help but find it adorable. 

“Please stop turning threats into kinks.” Blake mutters, still refusing to look at Yang as she drops her reddened face into her hands with a soft whine. “You do this…  _ way _ too often.”

“Okay… one?  _ You  _ stop turning kinks into threats.” Yang retorts, smirking when Blake drops her hands to her abdomen and growls softly, her nails gently scratching her stomach in playful admonishment. “And two? You say that like your threats have  _ any _ meaning. You could  _ never  _ hurt somebody that you love, Blake. That’s not you.”

“... I did, though. I hurt you when I left.” Blake murmurs, an old shadow crossing her face as she ducks down to kiss Yang’s temple, her breath ghosting over Yang’s skin in a shaky exhale. “And I’m never going to hurt you again.”

“Baby…”

Blake pulls back and smiles sadly at Yang, moving to brush her fingers down Yang’s bicep to where flesh meets steel. She tilts her head, glancing back at Yang with a question in her eyes, and Yang nods with a gentle smile. She watches as Blake takes a hold of her arm and gently holds it within her hands as she lowers herself to press gentle, lingering kisses against the surgical scars found there. Blake takes her time, kissing every inch of the scars surrounding Yang’s bicep before leaving a trail of kisses down the prosthetic limb towards Yang’s fingers, pausing to brush her lips across her knuckles before kissing her palm.

Yang swallows thickly and gently brushes her thumb against Blake’s bottom lip, smiling shakily at her before pulling her down into a slow, tender kiss. She feels Blake readjust herself, lying comfortably on top of her and letting out a soft sigh before pulling back to smile at her, her gaze full of soft adoration and devotion. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Yang lets out a soft huff of laughter as Blake begins to kiss her cheeks, her lips tenderly brushing away stray tears that fall. She curls her arms around Blake, holding her close and simply enjoying the weight of Blake on top of her.

They love each other.

_ … Baggage, scars and all. _


End file.
